Michelle and Joey Haiku Season 6
by Crossover Dreamer
Summary: A collection of poems in groups of 5/7/5 syllables about the friendship of Michelle and Joey, what they have in common with each other, and what they have in common with sitcom characters such as Beaver Cleaver and Maxwell Smart. Volume 4 of 6. Please read and review. If you liked this, read "D.W. and Brain Haiku" and "Max and Larabee Haiku."


_**Author's Notes:**_

Michelle Tanner and Joey Gladstone have a lot in common. Not only do they have a lot in common with each other, but they also have a lot in common with other pairs of sitcom characters who have a lot in common: Theodore "Beaver" Cleaver and June Cleaver from _Leave It to Beaver_, Lisa Douglas and Eb Dawson from _Green Acres_, Maxwell Smart and Agent Larabee from _Get Smart_.

The number of allusions to Beaver and Max are very common and are typically references to specific episodes. Allusions to Lisa and Eb are much rarer. As for allusions to June and Larabee, sometimes they are specific and concrete, but they are usually general and abstract (for example, Joey and Michelle's heart-to-heart talks like June and Beaver's heart-to-heart talks, and Jesse being annoyed by Joey and calling him an idiot can be compared to the Chief being annoyed by Larabee and calling him an idiot), sometimes more of an allusion to the actor (Barbara Billingsley and Dave Coulier both did voices for the TV series _Jim Henson's Muppet Babies_; keywords for Robert Karvelas include "cousins," "twins," "Greek," and "Nikos the Village Idiot").

For "Michelle and Joey Haiku Season 5," I added another haiku ending, "Synchronous medley," in case something that Michelle and Joey did reminded me of situations involving three or more of the sitcom characters mentioned above. The situations may be general or specific.

[I'm not exactly sure how many of them are allusions, but so many of the scenarios seem too random and specific to be a coincidence.]

**1 Michelle and Joey in "The Long Goodbye" 1**

She is too busy

To come down when Joey calls

Until Teddy comes

**2 Michelle and Joey in "The Long Goodbye" 2**

Michelle doesn't want

Teddy to move far away

Joey feels the same

**3 Michelle and Joey in "The Long Goodbye" 3**

Here's a solution

To Michelle missing Teddy

Write and make new friends

**4 Joey in "Road to Tokyo" 1**

Joey hypnotized

Would vote for Kimmy Gibbler

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**5 Joey in "Road to Tokyo" 2**

Joey argues with

Danny about Brussel sprouts

Hints of The Beaver

**6 Joey in "Radio Days" 1**

Jesse tries ice cream

On Joey, who's not Michelle

Hints of June Cleaver

**7 Joey in "Radio Days" 2**

Jesse took out the

Yellow Froot Loops for Joey

Hints of Larabee

**8 Michelle and Joey in "Radio Days" 1**

Michelle counts to three

But neither would say "sorry"

So she counts to six

**9 Michelle and Joey in "Radio Days" 2**

How embarrassing

Ranger Joe's caught in a trap

And kids are laughing

**10 Joey in "Radio Days" 3**

Poor Joey Gladstone

He's all tied up in the dark

Hints of Larabee

**11 Michelle and Joey in "Trouble in Twin Town" 1**

Joey tells Michelle

That niceness is contagious

She thinks "chicken pox"

**12 Michelle and Joey in "Trouble in Twin Town" 2**

Michelle tries niceness

On twins Debbie and Darla

And they were nice back!

**13 Michelle and Joey in "The Play's the Thing" 1**

She thinks it's unfair

That she's not Yankee Doodle

The two men are firm

**14 Michelle and Joey in "The Play's the Thing" 2**

When he was a kid

He wished he was Fred Flintstone

(The Beaver and June)

**15 Michelle in "The Play's the Thing" 1**

She must remain still

To play Lady Liberty

Hints of The Beaver

**16 Joey in "Nice Guys Finish First" 1**

Joey said he thought

The bug was a bacon bit

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**17 Michelle and Joey in "Nice Guys Finish First" 1**

Michelle imagined

Joey as Kimmy's Mutt Man

She was really scared

**18 Michelle and Joey in "Nice Guys Finish First" 2**

Joey promises

That he will not get angry

(Kermit and Piggy)

**19 Michelle and Joey in "Nice Guys Finish First" 3**

Michelle allowed him

To be an "in-betweenie"

And he won the game!

**20 Michelle in "I'm Not DJ" 1**

Michelle told DJ;

Stephanie's mad at Michelle

DJ's not Danny

**21 Michelle in "Designing Mothers" 1**

Stephanie pretends

Michelle's head is in a fence

Hints of The Beaver

**22 Michelle and Joey in "The Dating Game" 1**

Michelle feels Joey

But she doesn't understand

What he meant by "hots"

**23 Joey in "The Dating Game" 1**

Joey spilled salad

All over poor Alison

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**24 Joey in "The Heartbreak Kid" 1**

Danny and Joey

Did not know that Barbara Ann

Really loved Jesse

**25 Michelle and Joey in "The Heartbreak Kid" 1**

"When you get married

"You leave your family's house"

"Jesse didn't leave"

**26 Michelle in "The Heartbreak Kid" 1**

Michelle didn't know

That Steve thought that the wedding

Was only a game

**27 Michelle in "Silence Is Not Golden" 1**

Michelle got her jokes

From Funny Buddy's hotline

The phone bill was huge

**28 Michelle in "Please Don't Touch the Dinosaur" 1**

She's in big trouble

She wrecked a big skeleton

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**29 Michelle and Joey in "Grand Gift Auto" 1**

DJ's Firebird

Is better than Michelle's gift

She got a Slinky

**30 Joey in "Grand Gift Auto" 1**

They remind Joey

Of how much he meant to them

Series of flashbacks

**31 Michelle and Joey in "Room for One More" 1**

Michelle and Joey

Watch Nicky and Alex ride

On their brand new bikes

**32 Michelle in "Room for One More" 1**

Michelle looks after

Scruffey, a mischievous pig

(Douglas and Dawson)

**33 Joey in "The House Meets the Mouse, Part 2" 1**

Joey tells Jesse

That he is afraid of sharks

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**Haiku Notes:** Four, Max in "I Am Curiously Yellow;" Five, Beaver in "Beaver Won't Eat;" Six, June in "Beaver's Bike;" Seven, Larabee in "And Only Two Ninety-Nine;" Ten, Larabee in "The Day They Raided Knights" and "Do I Hear a Vaults?"; Fourteen, General Beaver and June, but may be associated with "Beaver's Sweater;" Fifteen, Beaver in "School Play;" Sixteen, Max in "The Hot Line;" Twenty-One, Beaver in "Price of Fame;" Twenty-Three, General Max; Twenty-Eight, General Max; Thirty-Two, General Lisa and Eb's friendship with Arnold Ziffel; Thirty-Three, Max in "Kiss of Death"


End file.
